Sanctuary
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: After his loving mother and father are killed, Manny a strange animal looking boy is raised in darkness by his corrupted uncle Judge Tito, never allowed to experience the world but will a certain blue haired gypsy girl and three mystical beings help him overcome his uncle's hell fire to reach heaven's light?
1. Chapter 1

**Note according to Jorge Gutierrez, the creator of the Book of Life and El Tigre. The characters of the show and movie exist in the same world but at different time periods so this isn't really a crossover. Also the Titanium Titan's real name is Tito.**

The children of Spain gathered around to watch has Carlos, his wife Mary Beth, and their friend Wallace began to put on a puppet show for them.

"Gather around children." Mary Beth said. "Look at the cathedral and isn't it magnificent?"

"It is." The children agreed.

"It's the largest church in all of Spain and do you see those three statues up there?"

She pointed up to three statues at the bell tower. The first resembled a lovely and angelic woman who was made out of gold and jewels, the second resembled a very jolly man who was surrounded by lit candles and made out of non melting wax, and the third resembled a dark and frightful looking man who was made out of hard metal and stone.

"These three statues are of the the three keepers of the three worlds." Mary Beth said. "La Muerte the keeper of Heaven."

"Candle Maker the keeper of Earth." Wallace said.

"And Xibalba the keeper of Hell." Carlos said.

"Listen to the bells of the Cathedral, aren't they beautiful? But they don't ring by themselves." Mary Beth said.

"They don't?" Wallace asked.

"No silly." She giggled. "Up in the bell tower lives a mysterious person who rings the bells but who is he? What is he? And how did he come to be? So I shall tell the tale."

"It is the tale of a man and a monster." Carlos added. "And when our story ends I will ask you, who is the monster and who is the man?"

"It all began many years ago, there lived two orphan brothers: Rodolfo and Tito. Both boys found a home in the church where they were raised by the archdeacon at the time. However the archdeacon was a proud, self-righteous, corrupt man who believed only certain people were allowed to be given kindness and sanctuary. While Tito believed his words his older brother Rodolfo did not. He believed that everyone deserved kindness and compassion."

...

Once when Rodolfo was ten and Tito was eight, a man in rags came up to them at the stairs of the cathedral. He was dirty, weak, frail, and practically starved to death.

"Excuse me." He said. "Sorry to bother you young men but do any of you have any food you're not planning to eat? I haven't eaten in three days and I'm so hungry."

"I have a leftover half loaf of bread from breakfast this morning." Rodolfo pulled the half loaf of bread from his pocket. "Here you go."

"Oh God bless you boy."

He weakly reached for the bread only to have it be snatched away by the archdeacon.

"I think not!" He said. "Food is not to be given to people like you. Begone you filthy urchin! I will not allow you to taint the house of God!"

He then cruelly kicked the man to the ground and the poor man crawled away.

"Father that man didn't do anything wrong!" Rodolfo protested.

"He was a gypsy boy." He said. "He was filth, trash, a demon in disguise. Not worthy of kindness."

"But father the bible says 'Be ye kind to one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you.' Doesn't that mean we must be kind to everyone?"

"Yes but the bible also says that 'Ye must purge the world of evil and turn away those ye see fit.'"

"With all due respect Father that's not in the bible."

"Are you calling me a liar boy?"

"No Father but me and Tito have studied that bible from front to back, each verse is engraved in my mind and that verse is no where in there."

"Rodolfo don't." Tito said.

"Rodolfo I am a man of the church, I know what God would want and he wants that vermin to starve. Now go back inside and finish your lessons."

The boys did as they were ordered.

"Why must you always argue with him?" Tito said.

"Because what he believes is wrong."

"This man has raised us since you were eight and I was five. He's given us a home, we should give him respect."

"Even if what he preaches is not the word of God?"

"He is the archdeacon. He knows what God wants."

"No he doesn't, how can he if he does not understand what God truly wanted his followers do. To show love, compassion, and forgiveness to all. Even our real father who was a drunk and a thief understood that, God bless his soul."

"Rodolfo we do not speak of him."

"Tito I know our father made many mistakes but he still did everything he could to take care of us and he did love us."

"I suppose you're right about that."

"You're right that the archdeacon has done a lot for us since Father's death but I will not turn away someone asking for help."

Years passed and while the brothers were as close as they could be they were very different. Tito spent most of his time at the church, studying to become a judge of ministry and law. Rodolfo on the other hand spent his days out in the city helping poor homeless and hungry people. It didn't matter to him who these people were: Beggars, drunkards, thieves, gypsies, peasants, rich, poor, child, adult, man, woman, He helped all of them if they asked. At first he sheltered them in his house but the archdeacon was getting suspicious so he began hiding them in the cathedral.

"Rodolfo what are you doing?" Tito asked him when he spotted his brother leading a figure in a purple hood into the church.

"Tito thank God! I need your help." He said.

"With what?"

"This." The figure with him removed their hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. "Tito this is Maria."

"You! You're that gypsy woman who's always dancing in the street for coins! Rodolfo what is this trash doing here?"

"Now Tito, Maria has done no wrong. She only does what she can to survive but now she's homeless so I've decided to give her shelter here."

"But we can't let her in there."

"Tito the church is welcome to everyone and she is just as God fearing as we are."

"It's true." She said. "I promise you I have committed no sin, all I ask is that you show me compassion just as God shows us everyday."

"Very well." Tito agreed reluctantly.

"Oh God bless you both." She said hurrying inside.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Rodolfo said his eyes not leaving her til she left.

"She's a gypsy."

"You don't know her Tito, she's kind and honest and good."

"Brother please tell me that you haven't fallen for this gypsy woman."

"And what if I have?"

"You know very well our religion is against this."

"Against what? Love? You know nothing if you think that. I have done no wrong."

As true as his words they meant nothing to his brother and the archdeacon who soon discovered Maria in church.

"Who let this trash in here!?" He shouted.

"I did Father." Rodolfo said.

"How could you? How could you let this woman...This! Gypsy into the house of God?"

"Father she is my wife and you shall not speak to her in such away."

"Rodolfo you married a gypsy? Well if you find her company better than mine than you can leave with her!"

"I've done no wrong sir but if that's what you want I'll leave because I would rather live on the streets with my gypsy wife instead of in a church with a lying priest!"

Tito begged the archdeacon to reconsider but he refused and he watched as his brother and only family left the city with his wife. A year passed and the archdeacon was soon removed from the church for his cruel ways and replaced by a more kind and compassionate man known as Tonio. Around that time Tito had finally become a judge and the head of the law. All seemed well until one night a band of gypsies were sneaking into the city, among them was Maria who was now the mother of a new born son. As she and the other gypsies slipped into the city her child stirred and began to wail, he was becoming hungry.

"Shut it up will you?" One gypsy man said.

"We'll be spotted." Another said.

"Hush little one." She whispered as she cradled the baby to her breast, swaddling him in clothes while trying to nurse him. Suddenly the group was ambushed by soldiers and they all froze in terror as a dark figure on a horse approached them.

"Judge Tito." One gypsy man gasped.

"Arrest these vermin!" He ordered.

The three gypsy men were arrested, one soldier noticed how Maria was desperately trying to hide a bundle from them.

"You there! What are you hiding?!"

He grabbed her the arm and pulled down the hood covering her face. Tito recognized her as soon as he laid eyes on her and his eyes held nothing but hatred and contempt.

"Maria?"

"Hello Tito, it's been a very long time."

"What is that you have there? Stolen goods?"

"No your honor. It's my son, mine and Rodolfo's, his name is Manny."

"Rodolfo? is he here?"

"No...I...I'm sorry but...He's dead."

"What?"

"We were attacked by a thief who carried a dagger, a blow meant for me and our son hit Rodolfo who shielded us. It punctured his heart and he died."

"My brother is dead?"

"I'm so sorry."

"You...You...You did this!"

"What?"

"You! You witch! You bewitched him with your beauty and filled his thoughts with sin! You turned him against me and caused his death!"

"You are mistaken!"

"You she devil! You'll pay for this!"

She held her child close and ran into the city. Tito chased after her on his horse determined not to let the woman who he blamed for his brother's death to escape. As for Maria she was determined to save her child even if it cost her, her life. She spotted the cathedral, realizing it was her and her son's only chance to be saved she fled toward the church.

"Sanctuary!" She screamed banging on the doors. "Please give us sanctuary!"

Tito had finally caught up to her, he sized the bundle in her arms and when she refused to let go he kicked her down causing her to fall onto the solid stone steps of the cathedral breaking her skull, instantly killing her. Tito then took the bundle from the gypsy woman's dead arms. Sensing his mother's presence was no more, the bundle began to cry. Tito pulled back the cloth covering the child's face and gasped to a baby with claws, fangs, tiger ears, a seemingly human face surrounded by fur, and two green eyes.

"By God this child is a monster!" He gasped. "And it you are just as responsible for my brother's death as she was!"

He spotted a nearby well and prepared to drown the innocent baby when a hand stopped his arm.

"Stop!" It was Archdeacon Tonio. "What have you done Tito? You've killed an innocent woman and now you're going to kill an innocent child?"

"That woman was a witch and this child is the spawn of Satan!"

"No she was your brother's wife and that babe is your brother's son and your nephew! Tell me would you honestly kill your nephew? You're own flesh and blood? How can you call yourself a man of God and do that?"

"Very well but what must I do."

"Care for the child."

"What? You're asking me to raise this little beast?"

"You're all he has now and besides you owe to him, after you killed his mother."

"Fine but let him live with you in the church."

"Live here? Where?"

Tito looked up at the bell tower.

"The bell tower. No one could possibly see him if he's kept up there." He looked back at the baby. "Because we are blood I'll let you live but one step out of line and you'll joining your mother in hell."


	2. Chapter 2

So reluctantly Tito raised Manny but he was kept isolated in the bell tower and refused to ever let him leave. He was also very cruel and abusive toward the child because he harbored a deep hatred toward him. Years passed, Manny grew into a strong young man who rang the bells of the cathedral every morning and every evening. His only friends were the three statues of the keepers who secretly had the ability to come to life.

"Alright fellas you can't nest here, so fly away." Manny said shooing the birds who were building a nest in the mouth of the Candle Maker statue. Once they all flew away the statue cane to life and began spitting out feathers.

"Blah! Ick!" He spat. "Man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin feathers for a week."

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." The statue of Xibalba said coming to life.

"Ha, Ha, go scare a nun."

"Guys don't start." Manny groaned. "It's way too early."

"Sorry Manny." Xibalba said.

"Hey Manny what's going on down there?" Candle Maker asked.

"It's the annual saints day festival." He said.

"Oh yeah it's our time to go out and scare the locals." Xibalba said.

"No." The statue of La Muerte said coming to life. "Now you know very well my love that we are forbidden to show ourselves to humans but dear Manny here was a small exception."

"Hey look a mime!" Candle Maker got ready to spit on him but La Muerte and Xibalba quickly covered his mouth and forced him to swallow his saliva.

"Savage." Xibalba mumbled thumping Candle Maker on the head.

"I was only kidding." Candle Maker said.

The two other beings rolled their eyes then the three of them saw how sad Manny looked.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Candle Maker asked. "Aren't you going to watch the festival? You look forward to it every year."

"I know but I don't feel like watching it this year." He said going up to his room.

"Oh dear I think I know what's wrong." La Muerte sighed.

"What? He ate a bad tamalli?" Candle Maker said.

"No he wants to go and have fun like everyone else." A couple of birds perched on her. Being a heavenly being animals naturally liked her but she found it annoying sometimes. "Get away from me! Go on! Sheesh!"

She swatted the birds away and went to talk to Manny.

"Manny, have you ever thought of going to the festival instead of watching it?"

"Yes but I wouldn't fit in."

"Why not?"

"Well look at me, fur, claws, fangs, not common appendages you see on people."

"Well everyone is different dear."

"But I'm not just different, I'm a freak."

"Not to us and not to God."

"Yeah kid just go out and have fun." Candle Maker said. "You don't wanna waist your life do you? And besides what's stopping you?"

"My uncle."

"Ohhhhh right."

"Yeah and he hates the festival or any other party that he believes celebrate tom foolery. So asking him is a bad idea."

"Who says you have to ask?" Candle Maker suggested.

"What the judge doesn't know can't hurt him." Xibalba said.

"But what if he saw me?"

"Where this." La Muerte said handing him a cloak. "Besides everyone else will be in costume, you'll blend right in."

"Hmmm...Not a bad idea. I'll go!"

"Good morning Manny." Tito said entering the room. The beings quickly froze.

"Uh...Good morning Uncle."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I...I was...I was talking to my friends."

"Friends?" He said looking at the statues. "Stupid boy! How many times have I told you that statues don't speak!"

"About 252."

"Right and yet you still speak to them."

"Well can you blame me? I don't have any other friends up here." He said. "You know I wouldn't have to talk to them if you'd let me go out and make real friends."

"Manny we've been through this before, if you went outside the world would take one look at you and scream in bloody terror."

"Yes Uncle."

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked drinking from his goblet.

"Oh the usual." He laughed nervously. "Cleaning and polishing the bells, enjoying the company of the statues who cannot speak, possibly...go...to the festival."

Tito choked on his drink and spat it out.

"What was that?!"

"Uhhh...Cleaning and polishing the bells."

"No after that!"

"Enjoying the company of the statues who cannot speak."

"No you fool! The last part about the festival! You were thinking of going today weren't you?"

"Well you go every year and-"

"I am the judge and head of law here! I must go to that God forsakken festival!"

"But why can't I go? Why must I stay up here all my life?"

"Manny when your noble father died and your heartless mother abandoned you, did I leave you to die?"

"No."

"Or turn you over to the work house?"

"No."

"And who took you in and raised you after all these years?"

"You did."

"That's right I did! And I could've easily not have done that after all you did cause the death of my brother, your father. The only family I had left but I opened up my heart and welcomed you with open arms."

"But I still don't-"

"You cannot leave this place because you know nothing of the world out there! It is dark, cruel, and unkind! You are a hideous monster who doesn't belong in society!" He yanked Manny by his ears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle that hurts!"

"Well imagine how much it would hurt worse if you ever asked to go out again! Now put those thoughts out of your mind and remember your place!"

"Yes Uncle."

He then left Manny alone. Once he was gone the statues came back to life and La Muerte tended to the wound left on his ears. Manny wondered why his uncle was cruel to him. True he raised him and kept him safe inside the cathedral and brought him food and water but he always yelled at him, called him things like stupid and a monster, and he would sometimes beat him too. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he didn't have his friends.

"Man I hate it when he does that." Manny complained.

"Manny don't you listen to that beast." La Muerte said. "If anyone is a monster it's him."

"Do you still wanna go?" Candle Maker asked.

"Strangely enough...I'm more determined to go."

"Really?"

"Well he says I can't go because I don't know about the world so I think it's time I find out about it."

He put on the cloak and pulled the hood over his head.

"How do I look?"

"It would fool your own mother." Xibalba said.

"I wouldn't say that." La Muerte whispered to him.

"So are you sure this is a good idea?" Manny asked.

"Trust us Manny we know it's a good idea." Xibalba said.

"We love you Manny." La Muerte said. "And we want you to be happy."

"Can I ask you guys something? Why do you guys care for me? You said yourself, you can't show your true forms to anyone."

"Well this isn't exactly who we really are." Candle Maker mumbled.

"Shh!" Xibalba said elbowing him. "We just took pity on you that's all."

"Yeah now hurry up it'll soon be starting." Candle Maker said.

"Okay." Manny sighed. "Here I go."

He left at noon, his guardians wished him luck and hoped that he would have good time. They weren't the real La Muerte, Candle Maker, and Xibalba just statues of them brought to life by the souls of dead people but they wouldn't dare reveal who they really were for fear of having to move on and leave Manny alone with his wicked uncle.

Meanwhile a Captain T.J, a soldier had recently been summoned from the war to help manage the law of Paris.

"I leave town for a couple of years and they change everything." He said reading the map. He spotted two soldiers walking by. Sargent Diego and Lieutenant Sergio, Tito's right hand soldiers. "Excuse me gentlemen could please tell me where the...Mmm I guess not."

His eyes then spotted a cloaked beggar looking for money someone might have dropped on the ground. Taking pity on her he tossed a few coins on to the ground, she quickly gathered them up. She stood then and removed her hood. T.J was expecting her to be some old lady or hag but to his surprise she was a pretty girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes .

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said with a flirtatious grin.

"I am Andrea and God bless you for your kindness."

"My pleasure."

But their conversation was cut short by Lieutenant Sergio pulling her toward him by her hair.

"Hey beggar! We don't like filthy people like you around here!" Sargent Diego said. "Get out of here!"

"I have as much right to be here as you do." She said. "And take your dirty hands off me!"

She pulled her hair out of Sergio's hand and kicked him in the shin before running off.

"Come back here beggar!" Diego said.

But before he could chase her T.J tripped him.

"Philip sit!" He ordered his horse and Philip did as his master said.

"Whoa! Ow!" Diego cried.

"Oh I am so sorry." T.J said feigning regret while trying to hide his laughter. "Naughty horse, naughty."

"Get this thing off me!" Diego demanded.

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant!" Sergio said pulling out a knife.

"You were saying lieutenant?" T.J pulled out his sword in response. The two men then became aware of the armor he was wearing.

"Oh Captain!" They gasped. "At your service."

T.J smirked.

"Would you kindly show me the way to the palace of justice?"

"Yes sir!"

The two soldiers took him to the palace of justice to greet Judge Tito.

"Ah Captain welcome back from the war." He greeted him.

"Thank you your honor. It is good to be home but if you don't mind me asking why was I called back here?"

"Spain is in desperate need of your help against exterminating some of the vermin that plague it."

"Which is?"

"Undesirables. Slaves, beggars, and the worst of them all gypsies."

"I was summoned from the war to capture dancers and palm readers?"

"Their ways contrast with the ways of God and they roam the streets committing countless robberies and bewitching innocent people with their black magic."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with them sir?"

"Weed them out one by one."

"Kill them?"

"Exactly. I plan to find their hideout which they call the Court of Miracles where I will wipe out every single one of them."

"Sir isn't that a bit cruel? I mean doesn't our religion teach us to show kindness to all people?"

"Trust me Captain I showed these people kindness once and it cost me dearly."

"I don't understand."

"It is not necessary that you know my past with them." Tito said. "Tell me Captain have you ever attended a festival."

"No not recently."

"Then this should be very educational for you."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole town was wild, people shouting, and children running around. Tents, stages, and stands with games, puppet shows, palm readings, and performances for all the people to enjoy. There were also people leaving offerings and saying prayers by the graves of their loved ones. Music filled the air along with the laughter of people dressed in costumes who danced. It was even more exciting than Manny had hoped but he was determined not to be seen unfortunately a gypsy boy named Davi had other ideas.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked Manny. "Once a year we throw a party and you're trying to hide? Get out! Join the fun!"

"No! Wait!"

But Davi grabbed him by the arm and spun him around and around along with the other dancers. When Manny managed to break away from Davi he was so dizzy from all that spinning that he accidentally fell backwards into a tent and in his desperation to stop himself from falling, he grabbed on to the nearest thing which was a curtain. But his falling weight was too heavy so he ended up going down and taking the curtain with where a young girl was changing behind it.

"Hey!" She cried quickly covering herself with a robe. "Look buddy this is the changing tents for the ladies so you better get out of here or I'll knock you senseless you pervert!"

"I didn't mean to." Manny said pulling his hood over his face. "It was an accident...I tripped! I fell!"

"Oh you're not hurt are you?" She asked moving closer to him. "Here let me see."

"No! No! No!"

But she managed to remove his hood, he closed his eyes and waited for her screams but instead he heard her give a sigh a relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought you had hurt yourself."

Surprised by her reaction, he opened his eyes and a saw that she was a gypsy girl and a very beautiful one with silvery, sky blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and fair skin smiling at him. She gently took him by the arm and helped him up.

"There we go, see? No harm done." She said. "But try to be more careful okay? Because not all the girls around here are as forgiving as I am if a boy falls into her dressing tent."

"Oh...I...I will." He said.

"Good now can you please leave? So I can finish getting dress?"

Manny finally noticed that she only wore a robe so he blushed and shyly left her tent.

"By the way, great mask." She called.

Mask? He thought. That's right everyone here was in costume so that's probably why when she saw him she didn't scream in bloody terror like Tito always said a woman would if one ever saw him. She didn't know that, that was his real face and he hoped that it would stay that way. Just then Tito, Captain T.J, and the other soldiers arrived and took their place at a nearby stage.

"Come one! Come all!" Davi announced as he pushed Manny toward the stage then jumped on top to introduce the act. "See the most beautiful girl in Spain. Miss Frida."

He threw some dust on to the stage, in a puff of smoke Davi vanished and in his place stood a lovley gypsy girl wearing a glittering lilac blouse and a long scarlet red skirt with sliver ribbons in her blue hair. Manny recognized her as the same girl he met in the tent. Music started to play and the girl called Frida began dancing on the stage with the most elegant of grace. All of the men in the audience stared, whistled, and awed in amazement of her beauty. Tito on the other hand found himself disgusted by her, seeing her dancing like that, looking so lovely and fair reminded him of Maria the gypsy woman he blamed for his brother Rodolfo's death.

"Look at that disgusting display!" Tito scoffed at T.J.

"Yes sir!" The soldier said wide eyed and beguiled by the dancing gypsy.

With a playful smile Frida danced over to Tito and threw her scarf at him then over to T.J who she pulled close and ushered in a kiss which he leaned in to accept only to have her push him back into the crowd with a giggle. She did a back flip and a cart wheel then landed near where Manny was sitting and winked at him making him blush. For her finale she grabbed a nerby spear, stuck it in the stage floor and spun her body around and around it until she the end. The crowd clapped and threw money at her.

"Thank you all." She said. "But do not forget to give your applause to the smartest animal in Spain Zebra Donkey."

Then her pet who was the combination of a donkey and zebra hurried on stage and performed a fantastic trick juggling apples with his nose and catching them in his mouth. The audience clapped for him as well.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it is the moment you've been waiting for." Davi said. "It is time to choose who will be king for a day but only the man with the ugliest and/or scariest face in Spain can win! So make a face that's horrible and frightening! Make a face as gruesome as Xibalba's grin!"

"Hey!" Xibalba shouted from the bell tower.

"Now let the contest begin!" Davi said.

"Hey wanna be king for a day?" Frida asked Manny. "With a mask like yours you'll surely win."

"No I can't-"

"Now don't be shy. The worst they can do is boo."

"But I-"

However she had already pulled him on to the stage and placed him with the others.

Several men with masks got on stage, when Frida removed the masks they all made faces but none of them were ugly or scary enough so they were booed off the stage. Finally it was Manny's turn but when Frida pulled on his whiskers she and everyone else was shocked to see that it wasn't a mask it was his face.

"That's no mask!" A man said.

"It's his face!" Another said.

"Who is he?" A woman asked.

"Is it a demon?"

"It's the bell ringer."

Manny looked to see his uncle glaring at him with a look of utter rage.

"Ladies and gentlemen don't panic." Davi said. "We asked for the most hideous face in Spain and here he is!"

To Manny's surprise the crowd began to cheer and clap for him. He was presented to the crowd onto a stockade while everyone threw flowers and streamers at him. It was enough to make him smile. They liked him, they really liked him. They weren't afraid or disgusted by him and for that one moment Manny felt accepted, like he finally belonged with other people. But that moment ended much too quickly.

"You think he's ugly now? Just wait." Sergio said. He then flung a tomato right at Manny's face and burst out laughing. "Now that's ugly!"

"Actually I think it's an improvement!" Diego said throwing another tomato at him while he and Sergio laughed. Soon everyone joined in laughing at the boy and throwing rotten fruit, vegetables, and rocks at him. He tried to run away but ropes lassoed him and his body was tied down to the stockade. He tried in vain to break loose but the ropes were too strong not to mention the hundreds of garbage being thrown in his face. To make matters worse one man tore the shirt off of his back and began beating him with a whip. He hissed and cried out in pain then looked to Judge Tito for help.

"Uncle please help me!" He begged pitfully. "Uncle please!"

But he wicked judge ignored his nephew's pleas and smiled. He took pleasure in watching the poor boy suffer like this.

"Sir I request permission to stop this cruelty." T.J said.

"In a moment." Tito said his grin growing wider. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

"But sir-"

"Don't argue!"

T.J was strongly against this but he had his orders to follow so recanted but Frida couldn't bear to watch this injustice any longer.

"No! Stop! Stop it!" She cried to the peasants. "Stop this! You animals!"

"Frida what are you doing?" Davi said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" She said jerking her arm away.

"Frida people treat us bad enough for being gypsies! Imagine how they'll treat us if we ruin their fun!"

"I don't care! This is sick and inhumane!" She made her way through the crowd, toward the stockade, and screamed as loud as she could. "STOP!"

The man whipping Manny stopped while the peasants ceased fire.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" She scolded. "Tormenting an innocent person like this! It's evil! And I won't stand for it!"

She then slowly walked up the stockade and approached Manny. As she got closer to him Manny looked away in shame, hoping to hide the tears streaming down his face. Frida kneeled down next to him and pulled a scarf from her sleeve.

"Don't be scared." She said gently wiping the tomato juice from his face and the tears from his eyes with her scarf. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You gypsy girl!" Tito called. "Get down from there!"

"Yes your honor." She said. "Just as soon as I free this poor boy."

"I forbid it!"

But she pulled a knife from her pouch and untied the ropes holding him.

"How dare you defy me! I told you to leave him!"

"So you'd just leave him tied up like this? To be tormented by these...These savages!"

"Young lady you forget your place!"

"No you forget your place!" She responded. "You call yourself a man of justice! A man of God! and yet you would let this innocent boy be tortured like this? Is that the way of our God? To mistreat others and ignore their cries for help?"

"You gypsy wretch! Mark my words you will pay for this!"

"Then it appears that the title ugliest man in Spain was given to the wrong person! Because you sir are by far the most hideous man I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Captain! Arrest her!" Tito ordered.

T.J reluctantly did as he was told and sent the soldiers to capture her.

"Hmmm...Let's see." Frida said counting them. "So there's ten of you and only one of me, what's a poor girl to do?"

She pulled a metal disk from her sleeve and threw it at the guards knocking them out nearly T.J.

"What a woman!" He said amazed.

Then she pulled a tissue from her sleeve and blew into it. In a puff of smoke she vanished.

"Witchcraft!" Tito cried. "This girl is a witch!"

"Uh sir I think it's just cheap parlor tricks." T.J said.

"Either way I want that girl! Find her and bring her to me alive! Now!"

"Yes sir!" His men replied.

Tito turned to his nephew angrily.

"I will deal with you later." He said.

Manny tearfully got off the stockade and went back to the church. The peasants all looked at him with disgust and horror, Manny tried to hide his face best he could and didn't stop until he was safe inside the cathedral. Once inside Archdeacon Tonio went to tend and bandage his wounds.

"Thank you." Manny said.

"I'm so sorry for the abuse you were given today." He said. "Get some rest my boy. I shall pray for you."


	4. Chapter 4

When everything settled down and the soldiers and peasants cleared out, Frida came out of her hiding spot with Zebra Donkey. Her outfit had changed, she now wore an off the shoulder blouse, blue bodice, purple skirt, and flats. She wore a sliver chain around her head with a white pendent that hung just below her bangs. Worried about Manny, she went to look for him inside the church. She found herself quite amazed by how beautiful and glorious the church was from the inside.

"Wow." She thought as she gazed at it.

Little did she know that T.J had seen her go inside the church and followed her. He reached out to tap her on the shoulder but she sensed him and flipped him over and took his sword.

"You!" She said holding the sword toward his chin. "What do you want? Why did you follow me?"

"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really? You missed a spot."

"Wait! Just give me a moment to apologize."

"For what?"

He tripped her by sliding his leg on her feet.

"That for example."

"You sneaking son of a-"

"Ah-ah, watch it! You're in a church."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

"Relax beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"For what? You didn't do anything illegal and besides you're in the church. You have sanctuary so I can't do anything to you."

"Huh...Didn't know it worked like that around here."

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you here? Evening prayer?"

"No I was trying to find that boy."

"Oh yeah poor fellow. Those people had a lot of nerve treating him like that."

"I know, I know how that feels. I live nearly everyday of my life like that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your doing."

"Nor yours either I bet. So what do they call you?"

"Frida."

"I am Tulio Julian but please call me T.J."

Zebra Donkey brayed at him.

"Who's this guy?"

"Zebra Donkey." She said. "He's my friend. Look I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself so be on your way soldier boy."

"As you wish but be careful, even the house of God can have it's demons."

"Thanks."

T.J left while Frida continued to search the cathedral for Manny. She wondered where he could be, she hoped that he was alright. She felt bad for what she did to him today. She didn't mean to put him through that torture. If she had known that he actually looked like that she would have never done such a thing.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice growled. She turned to see Judge Tito behind her. "You're kind is not welcome here."

"My kind is the same as yours. Human and last I checked everyone is welcomed in the house God and everyone is given his love."

"That maybe so but not everyone is worthy of it. Especially not gypsy scum."

"You hold so much hatred toward me but I don't even know you. What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't play the innocent with me young lady. You may have those fools out there convinced but I know your tricks."

"Tricks? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're twinkling eyes, shinning face, graceful body! Your beauty is all a sin!"

"Forgive me but since when is it a sin to be beautiful."

"It isn't unless the great beauty is used to bewitch men and that's what you do! When you dance out there you're using witchcraft to control and posses men into turning away from God!"

"That is ridiculous! I dance to earn money and to make a living."

"So you say but gypsies don't earn money, they steal it!"

"Why do you think these things?"

"Because I've seen the kind of evil you people cause. I knew a gypsy woman, she was exactly like you. Beautiful, she loved to dance in the street and she bewitched my brother which caused his death!"

"Well I've never harmed anyone or used witchcraft and you have no proof of either."

"Perhaps not but I can have you arrested for defying my orders."

"No you can't. I've claimed sanctuary."

"Then I'll drag you out."

"You will not touch her!" Archdeacon Tonio protested. "Judge Tito need I remind you of what happened the last time you didn't respect the sanctuary of the church and denied it's protection of an innocent woman who in God's eyes was welcome to it?"

The image of Maria's dead body flashed into Tito's mind.

"No...No...Very well my dear you maybe safe now but you can't stay here forever, sooner or later you will get restless. So if you set one foot outside this cathedral you're mine."

He gave her a sneer and walked away.

"Worry not my child." Tonio said. "He cannot harm you here."

"What's his problem? He acts like I've committed every sin in the bible."

"Judge Tito was raised by a man who taught him that our lord could only love and forgive a certain group of people which made him very cruel and his cruelty only grew when he felt revenge against an innocent who he blamed for his pain."

"What hurt him so bad?"

"It's not place to say my child just know this, a heart without love and forgiveness is the devil's favorite target. Remember that, well I need to go lead this evening's prayer. You're welcome to participate if you'd like."

"Thank you."

She watched as many people began praying to God for things they wanted and needed. Some prayed for wealth, fame, glory, others prayed for love, food, a home, and other things like that. Frida decided to say a silent prayer of her own. She prayed for all the people in Spain who were poor, homeless, and persecuted. She prayed that one day those people would find peace and kindness in this world. Little did she know that some one was watching her. That someone was Manny, he thought he had her voice and went to see if it was really her. When he saw it was her he was very happy because he had wanted to thank her for helping her earlier but he was very nervous because aside from what had happened earlier in the tent he had never spoken to a woman.

"You! Bell ringer!" A man in the church who had been praying cried angrily. "What are you doing down here? You've caused enough trouble already! Get out of here!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said making his way upstairs but Frida had seen him.

"Wait!" She called following him. "Wait! Please come back! I'd like to talk to you!"

But he just kept running upstairs toward the bell tower hoping to God that she would eventually get tired and go back. But she was a stubborn and determined woman. The chase was witnessed by La Muerte, Candle Maker, and Xibalba.

"Hey who's that?" Candle Maker asked.

"That's the girl who helped him earlier." La Muerte said.

"Well what do you know he's got a girl chasing him. Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all."

"A vision of beauty if I ever saw one." Xibalba said oogling at Frida.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte scolded. SLAP!

"Ow! What?!"

They went down to the the young man.

"Congratulations kid." Candle Maker said.

"For what?" Manny asked.

"For hooking a girl?"

"What? Oh no! No! Nononono! I don't want her to see me!"

"Why not?" La Muerte asked.

But before Manny could answer he saw the gypsy getting closer. He quickly hid himself behind a curtain and prayed to God that she wouldn't find him and leave.

"Hello? Where did you go?" She asked looking for him. "Are you hiding from me? Why? I'm not going to hurt you?"

She then spotted something shaking behind a curtain. She smiled playfully to herself and waltzed over to curtain.

"Hmmm...Let's see. What could be behind curtain number one?" She then pulled back the curtain allowing her to see him. "There you are."

"Oh! Uh...Hello." He said nervously. "And...Uh...Goodbye."

"No! Wait! Don't runaway! I'm so sorry for what happened today! I swear if I had known who you were I never in my life I would have never pulled you onto the stage!"

"Well everybody makes mistakes. Now Um I really should be going." He said backing up. "I'm very, very, busy at the moment and hardly have anytime for visitors so it was really nice seeing you again but you really should be going- Whoa!"

He exactly tripped over a little bell and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Me? Oh I'm fine! Fine! Fine!"

"Hey you don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite you know."

"Sorry it's just that Um well you're pretty much they only person I've met who hasn't taken one look at me and screamed their head off."

"Well I consider that an honor."

"Really? You're not scared or disgusted by me? Because I'm pretty gruesome looking."

"I've seen worse. Believe me I've seen worse."

"You have?"

"Being a gypsy I've been to many places and I've seen many things."

"I wish I could go to different places. Before today I've never left the bell tower."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"That's weird but I guess I can't blame you because this is some place you have here."

"Well yeah it does have it's perks. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure. We'd love one."

"We?"

"Oh sorry this is Zebra Donkey." She introduced her pet. "He's my best friend and pretty much all I have left from my old home."

"Old home?"

"Before I became a gypsy I lived on a small farm with my parents and sisters but they along with all the rest of our animals caught the plague when I was thirteen. Since Zebra Donkey and I were the only ones who didn't get it my parents insisted that we leave with a band of gypsies to avoid catching it. They made us leave right after my sisters died. I never saw them again."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, I try not to think about it." She sighed. "So you said you'd give us a tour?"

"Oh right! It starts right up here!" He said leading her up a ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

At the top of the latter was a room which consisted of a table, some chairs, a shelf of books, a bed that had a curtain in front of it, and bells. Plenty of giant bells.

"Whoa." Frida said. "A lot of bells you've got up here."

"Well where are in a cathedral so you're definitely going to find bells in here." Manny said.

"Well I knew that, I hear their ringing from the cathedral every morning and every evening though I always wondered who rang these things."

"That would be me."

"You? You ring the bells?"

"Yep."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"You ring these great, big, giant bells?"

"Every morning and every evening."

"How strong are you?"

"Pretty strong. That's why they gave me the job as bell ringer. I'm pretty much the only person strong to ring them."

"I still find that hard to believe."

"Alright then I'll prove it."

He went over to the biggest bell in the entire bell tower and began to pull on the rope causing the bell to ring aloud, bellowing, ring. Frida covered her ears and watched in amazement as the boy rang it. She couldn't help but marvel at his strength.

"See? Told ya." Manny said letting go of the rope.

"Wow impressive." Frida said. "But doesn't all that ringing hurt your ears?"

"A little but I've gotten used to it besides my ears have been through worse pain."

"Really? How so?"

"It's not important, hey wanna see the best part of this place?"

"Sure."

He led her outside on to the roof tops of the cathedral allowing her to see a view of all of Spain.

"Wow." She said in awe. "This is amazing and you get to see this everyday?"

"Everyday. Everyday I get to see it but not touch it."

"What does that mean?"

"Remember how I said today was the first time I left the cathedral?"

"Yes."

"Well that's because Judge Tito won't allow me to leave this place. Ever."

"So? You don't have to listen to him."

"Actually I kinda have to. He's my uncle and he raised me."

"He raised you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're so nice and he's so horrible."

"He's not that bad I mean he's all I've got and I owe him. He took me in when no one else would."

"Seriously? He was the only one? That guy?"

"Yeah."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother abandoned me when I was a baby because she was ashamed of how I looked and my father first saw me when I was born he was so terrified that he died of fright. I'm a monster you know and that's why no one wants me."

"Who told you that?"

"My uncle."

"And how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"He's never lied to me before."

"But how do you know?

"Well look at me? Do I look normal to you?"

"Just because you're different doesn't mean you're a monster. I mean look at me do I normal?"

"Well...Most normal girls don't have blue hair."

"Right so I'm different but doesn't mean I'm something bad. Let me ask you something. What does your uncle say about gypsies?"

"That they're thieves and demons and witches."

"Well I'm a gypsy but do you think I'm a witch like your uncle says?"

"Oh no! No. You're very nice actually."

"See? We're not all bad okay a lot of us are thieves but only when we're desperate for food but other that we're no different from everyone else. So maybe Tito is wrong about the both us."

"What did she say?" Candle Maker said as he, La Muerte, and Xibalba were listening to their conversation.

"Tito's arms are freakishly long and he wears a dress." La Muerte misheard.

"Ha! Told ya! Pay up!" Candle Maker said turning to Xibalba.

"Oh dear." Xibalba groaned handing him a coin.

"Can I ask you something?" Manny said.

"Shoot." She replied.

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You saw how everyone reacted at the festival, they were afraid of me and they were disgusted with me. They hated me but you, you don't seem scared of me at all. Why?"

"I don't know, why should I be scared of you?"

"Uh hello? Human being with fangs, claws, and a tiger ears. You don't find that kind of oh I don't know creepy?"

"No not really. Actually it's kind of cool."

"Huh?"

"Can you see in the dark? And do you have cat like reflexes?"

"Sort of."

"Can you climb very good? When jump off of things do you always land on your feet?"

"I...I don't know."

"Your ears are so funny. They're kind of like a cat's. Hey can you hear a lot? Can I touch them?"

"What?"

She began to playfully give his ears a light squeeze.

"Hey! Stop that! That tickles!" Manny said. "Hey wait a minute can you scratch that one area behind my ear?"

"You mean here?" She said scratching his left ear.

"Yeah...Oh that feels good." He purred then blushed with embarrassment.

"Did you just purr?" She asked.

"No."

"You did. Oh that is so cute."

"Okay sometimes a purr, please don't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't." She giggled. "I wonder, how did you get like this? Not that I'm complaining I just want to know how someone is born with claws, fangs, and tiger ears?"

"I don't know. Bad luck I guess."

It was getting darker, soon the sun was gone and the stars were out. Frida yawned as did Zebra Donkey.

"You tired?" Manny asked.

"A little."

"Well here you can sleep in my bed."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll find a place I can pretty much sleep anywhere."

"Okay then, come on Zebra Donkey." Her pet gave a happy bray and jumped into her arms. Manny led her over to his bed and undid the blankets.

"Goodnight." He told her.

"Goodnight." She said back.

She pulled back the curtains, crawled into his bed, and fell asleep with Zebra Donkey nuzzled next to her. Manny then climbed up onto a nearby post where he made himself comfortable. He was happy to finally have a friend to talk to who wasn't made of stone. Not that he didn't mind the company of his three guardians it was just that sometimes he felt like they really weren't there and that he was going crazy. So it was nice to have a friend that he knew for sure was real no matter what but he had to be careful, if Tito found her there he'd kill them both or worse. The next morning as usual he awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise and quickly went to ring the morning bells. When he finished he felt his stomach growl with hunger, he hoped Tito would bring him a good breakfast.

Oh no! Breakfast! He forgot Tito came every morning, noon, and night to check on him. He couldn't let him find Frida. He rushed over to the room behind the curtain where she slept and began to gently shake the sleeping girl awake.

"No...Five more minutes." She groaned.

"Frida you have to wake up now!" Manny said in a panic. "Tito's coming! And if he finds you here we're both dead!"

"Okay." She yawned. "Where do I hide?"

"There's a stairway in the back that leads to the sanctuary. You and Zebra Donkey go down there okay?"

"Alright. Come on boy."

With a bray Zebra Donkey followed her down the back stairway and they had left in the nick of time too because at the very moment they left Tito appeared carrying food.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning Uncle." Manny said nervously. "Did you sleep well?"

"No I did not! I was up all night thinking about that awful gypsy girl! You know she's here in the cathedral."

"She is?" Manny said faking ignorance. "Wow I had no idea. I thought gypsies weren't welcome here."

"They shouldn't be but that fool Tonio insists that everyone is worthy of sanctuary!"

"Well what can you do? According to God, the church, and Tonio you can't force her out."

"No I can't. Clever little witch, using the church to protect herself."

"You know she might not be as bad as you think. She might be very nice."

"What are you blabbering about boy?"

"I'm just saying she did help me yesterday."

"You idiot!" He snapped twisting his ear in a hard, painful matter like he always did when he punished him. "Can't you see she was trying to manipulate you? She's a cunning, wicked, deceitful little witch! Do you honestly think a beautiful young girl like that could ever learn to care for the likes of you! If you're own mother couldn't love you what makes you think that girl could?!"

"Uncle stop! That hurts! Please! Please!" The poor boy howled in pain as the judge tightened his grip and he didn't let go until blood began to drip out.

"I'm sorry Manny but pain is the only way you'll learn." Tito said with no inch of remorse in his voice. "You're a monster and no one loves a monster."

Tito then left him alone to weep slightly while clutching his bleeding ear. Unknown to Manny, Frida had heard the shouting and had gone back upstairs to see what it was all about. She was absolutely mortified by the whole scene, she had never seen such cruelty in all her life. This man was a monster , how could he treat someone like that especially when they were his own family. Once she was sure the judge had left she rushed to Manny's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Only the whole thing."

"I told you to go downstairs."

"I heard shouting and got worried." She pulled a handkerchief from her dress and gently pressed it to his bleeding ear causing him to hiss in pain. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"He's wrong you know." She said. "I do care about you."

"I know." He sniffed.

"Does he do this to you everyday?"

"Only when I make him mad."

"How can you stay here with him when he treats you like this?"

"He's all I have. He takes care of me."

"He keeps you alive that's not the same as taking care of you."

"You think I don't know he hates me? He does but I don't blame him."

"Why?"

"Because I killed the only family he had left. My father died of sheer terror when he saw me, I killed him."

"I seriously I doubt that unless your father was a really old dude or had major heart issues. And even if he did die like that it wasn't your fault. You can't help how you were born."

"You don't understand! Even though I can't help it I still suffer. Do you know what that's like?"

"Yes I do. I was raised by gypsies remember? Everyone here thinks I'm either a thief or a witch. So in a way I know how you feel."

Zebra Donkey nuzzled Manny's leg comfortingly, Manny smiled and stroked him gratefully. He was happy that at least someone cared about him.

"Come on let me see if I can fix that ear." Frida said.


End file.
